Loathing
by fujin of shadows
Summary: "I loathe you for dying and leaving me alone in this despicable world." Miya's final hours were spent with the monster that she had created. In a way, it was fitting.


_**I've always wanted to write THIS scene.  
**_

* * *

 **Loathing**

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. If I did, Tatsuya and Miyuki would be fucking, and Suzune would be a major Character._**

* * *

Shiba Miya dislikes how comfortable her bed is.

She knew she was going to die; she already made her peace with her impending end. There was no need to remind her of the reality that she would be facing in a few hours

Yes, Miya knew that she would take her last breath this day, but she wanted to cling to life for a few more minutes.

The bed that she was resting on was not helping her desire to live.

The bed was so damn comfortable that it was tempting Miya to close her eyes, and never open them again.

In the back of Miya's mind, she was sure that Maya had a hand in choosing her deathbed.

Her supposed twin is vindictive in that way.

As if her thoughts summoned her own personal devil and monster, Miya could hear the sound of a door being push opened, and she knew that her twin had entered her room.

Miya knows that miasma of superiority and bloodlust anywhere.

Miya tried to push herself to a sitting position but failed when she felt a familiar pulse of magic pressing her down on the bed.

Miya raised a brow.

She had considered it a possibility dying at the hands of her twin but she wasn't sure that Maya was willing to deal with what comes after.

Her twin had the motivation and the means to kill her, but the gall to execute her, to have herself labeled as a kinslayer, Miya wasn't sure that Maya, her psychopathic twin sister, would be willing to go through with the trouble.

Apparently, like many other things in her life, Miya was mistaken.

Shifting her head to look at her sister, Miya smiled weakly. "Are you here to give me a swift death?"

Maya gave her sibling the smile that filled her past victims with dread and fright before she ended them, the chilling smile that terrified countless Magicians to their core as they met their maker at the hands of the Queen of Night. "I am not kind enough to give you the courtesy."

Miya looked disappointed with that answer.

"You are here to watch me die?" Miya inquired tiredly.

Miya watched as her twin sister dragged a chair to the foot of the bed. The chair was position so that Miya did not have to crane her neck to see her sister.

Maya sat at the chair, sitting on the simple furniture as if it was a throne.

"It is only fitting, no?" Maya smiled coyly. "We came to this world together, it is only right for me to witness my other half leaves this world."

Maya's smiled took a shade of sadism as she spoke to her twin with a tone that Miya was familiar with.

"Consider this my last act as your favorite sister."

Miya snarled at those words.

Those words reminded Miya of her Maya.

The Maya that was her actual twin sister, her best friend and confidant. The Maya that the Yotsuba considered their light.

This Maya is not that Maya.

This Maya is far from that Maya.

"Don't ever speak to me with that kind of tone." Miya spat, eyes narrowing in anger.

At the current moment, Miya wished that she were still capable of using some magic. Even basic magic would suffice.

She wanted to blasts this imposter that wore her twin's face right through the wall, and out of her sight.

Maya looked down at her elder sister, smugness clear on her, their face.

Miya glared before sighing.

Miya may want her suffering to end, but she did not want to give this Maya the satisfaction of rousing her to anger, expending what little energy that she had left.

Laying her head on the pillow, consequently averting her eyes away from her twin, Miya spoke with a tired voice. "If you are going to watched me die, then do so in silence. I am utterly done with you."

"You have been 'utterly done with me' for almost three decades now." Maya released an uncharacteristic snort. "The feeling is mutual." Maya added with disdain.

Miya closed her eyes, not wanting to deal with her demonic twin anymore.

But Maya had other ideas.

"You know, I hate you." Maya stated honestly.

"I know." Miya answered tonelessly.

"Actually, I don't hate you." Maya corrected herself. "I loathe you." That was a more precise word regarding Maya's true feelings towards her elder sister.

"I know. I am aware. You've made your feelings towards me quite clear in the past." Miya replied blandly.

"No, I haven't." Maya replied, with a playful yet disgusted voice. "I haven't been honest with you, not completely. Therefore, before you die, I want to be honest with you and I want you to be completely honest with me as well." Maya stated with a near demented voice, her eyes showing her insanity.

"Let's consider this exchange as our last heart-to-heart between us sisters." Maya added spitefully.

Miya opened her eyes, directing a cold gazed at the twisted imitation of her precious twin.

Maya rejoiced at the look that Miya was giving her, enjoying the disgust and hatred her sister was directing at her. It was fitting.

Without any more fanfare, Maya began unloading on her twin. "I loathe you. I am disgusted that I shared a womb with you. I am disappointed that I did not strangle you while we were in our Mother's womb. I am disgusted that whenever I looked at a mirror, I see your face. I am disgusted sharing my image with you."

Maya took a deep breathe, her eyes gaining more insanity as she continued. "But to be honest, I don't hate you for 'killing' or 'creating' me. In fact, I am thankful that you 'killed' that naïve and weak girl. You did me a service in offing that waste of space. The potential that this body possessed was wasted on that girl."

"I hate you for being weak, for breaking after a tragedy that did not even affect you. I hate you for not being my mirror image in power and in magic. I hate you for not being able to reach the same peaks as I did."

"But more importantly." The loathing in Maya's eyes was staggering. "I detested you for carrying and bearing my son."

"Tatsuya is my son!" Miya growled possessively.

"Tatsuya is MINE! He is my son, not yours! He has always been mine! He has never been yours! He is mine! MINE! MINE!" Maya shouted in feverishly as she stood to her feet, glaring scornfully at the dying woman. "His magic, his intelligence, his quirks, everything about Tatsuya came from me. He is not your son! You were merely his incubator!" Maya finished slightly out of breathe.

The Yotsuba Twins glared at each other for a full second before Maya smiled her signature smile, and with a flourish, returned to her seat.

"Your turn, Nee-san." Maya prompted eagerly.

There were many things that Miya wanted to hurl at her twin sister. Miya wanted to rage at the being that occupied the body of her twin.

But Miya won't give this being the pleasure of seeing her lose control.

Instead, Miya took a deep breath and gave her sister this one piece. "When Maya, my Maya, was recovered from those animals, I should have been strong enough to end her right there and then. I should have been strong enough to let my sister rest in peace wholly, instead of having her corpse be possess by a sick devil that perverse everything that she is, and could have been."

Miya was tired, and exhausted. She just wanted everything to end.

"Are you satisfied?" Miya bit out.

"I wanted more from you." Maya stated but shrugged. "But you won't say anything more, would you?"

Miya merely gave Maya a blank stare.

Maya giggled at her sister's expression.

"Yare, yare. How disappointing, but I shouldn't be surprised, you have always been a disappointment."

"I know." Miya conceded.

Miya, regardless of her success in her life, viewed herself as a disappointment.

She failed in everything that she viewed as important.

As a sister, she failed spectacularly.

As a mother, she failed her son.

As a Yotsuba, she failed for birthing a God in the realm of men.

"Nee-san." Maya called.

"What?" Miya asked in exasperation.

"I'll protect your daughter when you're gone." Maya swore with a strangely serene and solemn tone.

Miya actually gave her sister a look of utter surprised at those words.

"That doll of yours would continue our line with the help of **my** son. She would carry my son's legacy, the Clan's legacy, in her womb. For that service alone, I'll make sure that she would live beyond me." Maya stated with conviction.

Miya wanted to snort. Even without Maya, Miyuki was the safest magician in the world.

There was no one getting pass Tatsuya's might.

Still.

"Thank you." With this Maya, Miya would take whatever she can get.

"Nee-san…"

"Yes Maya…"

"I loathe you for dying and leaving me alone in this despicable world."

"I hate myself for the same reason."

No more words were exchange by the two.

Maya accompanied Miya in her final hours.

And as Miya took her last breath, Maya smiled as the sister she hated finally left her life permanently.

Maya dutifully ignored the tears that blurred her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Continuing my mental exercise to recover my writing mojo.**_

 _ **I am doing my best to get myself motivated so expect more one shots for a few days before I continue my other projects.**_

 _ **PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.**_


End file.
